


The Lover-Magician

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her dream was torn.





	The Lover-Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Researcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Researcher/gifts), [TheWentworthWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWentworthWordsmith/gifts).



__ Тотъ любви не утаитъ,  
На кого кто все глядитъ;  
Кто чьи взоры примѣчаетъ,  
Кто безъ нихъ вездѣ скучаетъ,

Society looked upon people who were strong as being heartless, Vera was aware of this. But wasn’t it better to have a strong, resilient heart protected by high iron gates than to have it ripped out of one’s chest over and over again, stomped upon by the evils of this world? Right now, she longed to be of stone, to be unable to feel. Nothing Bridget Westfall or Will Jackson could say could make her feel better. She was unable to conceal her grief. Her love. It dripped from her being as her shoulders sagged, incapable of filling out the Governor’s uniform. That was the thing, wasn’t it? It had never become  _ her  _ uniform; it was still someone else’s. It did not belong to her. The thick fabric crumpled up slightly, golden crowns disappearing between the folds. She didn’t deserve them anyway. If she could not carry herself like a queen, she shouldn’t be wearing the coronet. 

__ Видно изъ твоихъ очей,  
Будто есть въ груди,  
Есть какая-то кручина;  
И любовь тому причина.

She had once feared that without feelings, she would be bored. Vera was an emotional person, it was the way she functioned. It was at the core of her being. It had often granted her strong bonds with friends and strangers alike; the doe-like vulnerability of her personality drew empathy from those observing her. A naive submissive girl, ready to fulfill her duties at the command of anyone who told her so. 

__ Слышу твой не стонъ,  
Разрывается твой сонъ,  
Все печаль на мысли таже,  
Знать крушишься о пропажѣ.

Now, she felt her grief would destroy her. Her loss, would ruin her. Not Joan, as she had once expected, but the absence of the raven-haired woman instead, would be the source of her demise. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian lyrics come from an opera in one act by Ivan Kerzelli, titled: Любовник - колдун - The Lover-Magician.


End file.
